Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus that shoots images, and generates an album using the shot images, a method of controlling the image pickup apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed an image pickup apparatus (digital camera) that shoots images, and lays out the shot images on a page to thereby generate an album (see e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-17238).
However, in the image pickup apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-17238, the shot images are inserted in an image frame in an order shot by a photographer, and hence it is not possible to lay out the shot images in desired positions immediately after the shooting operation.